Electrum
Overview The (definitely biological) daughter of Gold and Silver and Copper's younger sister by five years. Electrum is definitely a child of her environment, generous and gregarious but also haughty and prone to flights of fancy and jumping to extreme conclusions. Extremely proud of her family and her appearance, Electrum considers herself a natural for a career as a model or actress; she has also inherited her mothers' passion for the arts. She is fifteen years old, and is somewhere in the middle of the transition between a cute kid and a beautiful woman. She has wavy, blonde hair similar to Gold's, but slightly lighter in tone, and has Silver's grey eyes. Like her mother Gold, she owns a variety of clothes and jewellery, though nothing as lavish as Gold's own style (for now, anyway), and she wears more simple outfits in a school environment. Relationships * Gold: Electrum has more in common with Gold than Silver, sharing her mother's aristocratic bearing and many of her interests. Electrum views her mother as a role model, and seeks to imitate how Electrum thinks Gold would act when faced with unfamiliar situations; she sees Gold's career as a natural path for her.She'll generally keep advice from Gold in mind, more so than from other authority figures, and uses things her mother says to justify her actions (while possibly altering the context of the original statement to do so). * Silver: '''While Electrum doesn't see eye-to-eye with Silver's practical side, she is still very fond of her mother, and often finds Silver more vulnerable to a well-placed pout or sniffle than Gold would be. While Silver is often concerned about Electrum, she tends to dismiss it as “mom lecturing me again”, even when circumstances have shown Silver to be right. * '''Copper: '''Electrum delights in teasing her elder sister, even as she relies on Copper's intelligence when faced with a problem (or troubling homework) that she could help solve. While Electrum does try Copper's patients at times, their vast differences in interests prevents any real sibling rivalry from emerging between the two, so they usually get along well enough. * '''Steel: Electrum has nursed a substantial crush on Steel since the two met, particularly drawn by watching Steel's intensity as she worked. While there is inevitably a disparity between the real Steel and Steel as she exists in Electrum's fantasies, and it's hard for Electrum to tell whether or not Steel is even aware of her not-always-subtle advances, Electrum's pursuit seems not to be letting up any time soon. * Pewter: Due to their parents' friendship and their similar age, Pewter and Electrum have been best friends since childhood. As a consequence, Pewter is one of the few people remotely near her age who can rein Electrum in when she gets out of hand, or at least sit back and say “I told you so” after Electrum ignores her. While she has, at least in general, learned to be mindful of Pewter's advice, Electrum still doesn't understand what Pewter sees in her older sister Copper. * Terne: '''While Electrum is closer to Pewter, she has known both sisters for more or less all of her life Electrum is deeply suspicious of Terne's friendship with Steel, having drawn the conclusion that Terne would have introduced the two earlier had Terne not been wanting to keep Steel for herself; she thus sees Terne a rival for Steel's affections, to Terne's considerable confusion. * '''Iridosmine: While Electrum and Iridosmine rarely interact directly, Electrum quickly singled her out as “the other pretty girl”, which (according to Electrum) makes them natural rivals. Electrum views Iridosmine's confused disinterest as further proof of their animosity. Category:Characters Category:Metals Category:Alloys